


My artwork

by Jedikatie



Series: Jedikatie's artwork [1]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedikatie/pseuds/Jedikatie
Summary: Various sketches I did of characters from shows I like.





	1. Dr. J. Allen Hynek

Aidan Gillen as Dr. J. Allen Hynek. Sorry it's only so-so, it's been years since I drew anyone (as opposed to cartoon characters). 


	2. Captain Michael Quinn

Michael Malarkey as Captain Michael Quinn. This was actually from that faux newsreel they did back in October to advertise the show... 


	3. Allen and Michael

Allen and Michael from the episode Wargames. I'm not entirely happy with Michael, but I thought Allen came out pretty good...


	4. Allen meets E.T.

Allen meets a friendly alien. This is actually part 1 of 2, and is based on Allen's quote from the end of the finale. The other one will feature Michael, but I haven't got it drawn yet... 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken so long to get this done. There was some real life stuff that interfered, I also volunteered for a challenge and I wanted to make sure I had that done before the deadline so I ended up putting this on the back burner til that was done, and what I originally wanted to do with this sketch just wouldn't come out right so I ended out changing it entirely. I'm still not happy with Michael's face (for some reason he gives me more trouble than most of the others I've drawn over the years), but I doubt it's going to get much better. 

Anyway, this is the second part of Allen's quote from the finale... Michael's been shot down by some of the Martian warships from the 1953 movie The War of the Worlds (which was way, way better than that hot mess that was Tom Cruise's version despite the cheesy '50s dialogue). I thought, after I decided to change the aliens he was facing, that it was a nice little callback to pay tribute that movie, since Michael did mention The War of the Worlds (though it was Orson Welles' 1938 radio broadcast of it he was talking about) in the very first episode of the show... 


	6. Captain Quinn

So I drew this to try out the Prismacolor colored pencils I bought a few weeks ago. I'm mostly happy with how it turned out. It's from the first episode, The Fuller Dogfight, when he and Allen are having that discussion in Fargo about how Allen abbreviated unidentified flying objects down to "UFOs". 


	7. A close encounter of the holiday kind...

A bit of a silly holiday themed idea I had after seeing that screenshot of the guys in the desert (and the thought of how NORAD tracks Santa Claus every year)... I know the drawing in the middle is kind of so-so, but I don't usually draw stuff on the computer either, so apologies for that. Had to do a bit of editing to the original I posted because for some stupid reason the site I put it on so I could post it here refused to let it go to the size it should've been so the writing was hard to read, so I had to separate the three pictures out to make it readable. 


End file.
